One-Shot: Let's Play Pretend
by Coupe De Foudre
Summary: 'Let's play pretend. In an alternate universe, where you love me back, what would you do differently' In which Riley witnesses something horrible and Lucas comforts her. RileyxLucas (or Rucas), with hints of FarklexSmackle and MayaxJoshua. Rated K for minor curses and kissing


_Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World, or any of the characters. I own only the plot and the dialogue._

Riley Matthews collapsed to the hallway floor, sobbing. The image of Missy Bradford planting a kiss on Lucas's lips was seared into her mind, replaying over and over. It was bad enough that Missy had kissed Lucas just moments before Riley decided to make her move, but Lucas had looked like he was enjoying it too.

Riley curled up into a ball, the cool marble flooring beneath providing no comfort.

"Riley?"

It was him. Lucas. She began to sob even harder, until she was out of tears and left hiccuping, gasping for air and sanity.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Beneath the curtain of hair that hid her face, Riley could see Lucas's sneakers, then his knees. His hand was on her back, sending tingles through her body. She pushed him away, muttering nonsense.

"You…lips…damn…why me," Riley cried, a fresh supply of tears leaking from her chocolate brown eyes. She was so sad, so, so sad. "How could you…her…kiss…shit."

Lucas pulled her into a hug, and she didn't have enough strength to shove him.

"Riley, shh, it's okay," he whispered soothingly, cradling her. "You can tell me what's wrong."

She felt like a fool. She kicked off her heels, shot a glare at her fancy dress, and looked at Lucas. "Let's play pretend. In an alternate universe, where you love me back, what would you do differently?" Her words broke his heart, but he tried not to let it show.

"I would pull you closer," he said, doing so. "I would tilt your head up so you were looking at me-" He paused, placing a finger under her chin and lifting her head up so his green eyes stared into her brown orbs. "And I would kiss you, to let you know I'm there for you." He pressed his lips to hers, savoring it. She kissed him back after the shock wore off, and they sat there for awhile, their lips locked.

When she finally pulled away to replenish her oxygen supply, Riley eyed Lucas suspiciously and asked, "Are we still playing pretend?"

"Not even a little bit."

His answer drew hysterical laughter out of the brunette. He grinned at her reaction. She simmered quickly, however.

"I saw you kissing Missy Bradford," Riley revealed, playing with the buttons on Lucas's shirt. "Why?"

"To be honest, I thought she was you," Lucas admitted. She looked up and their eyes met. "I was hoping she was you." Riley started giggling as the butterflies in her stomach set off again. They stood and Riley slipped back into her heels.

"Care to dance?" she questioned, linking arms with her new boyfriend.

"I would love to," Lucas replied. The two returned to the prom and danced right in front of Missy Bradford, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Mr. Matthews, upon seeing them, declared the prom was over, and that everyone should go home, but no one listened. Maya reacted quite differently; she began catcalling and whooping, cheering on the couple. Farkle saw them and smiled, then returned to making out-er, slow dancing with his girlfriend, Isadora Smackle. After what felt like hours, Riley and Lucas left the dance floor and sat with Maya at the table she occupied.

"Sorry for dating your ex," Riley said jokingly. "I know it's against girl code and all, but I'm sure you'll find a way to get back at me."

"I shall carry out your punishment when I'm your aunt," Maya replied. Maya's date aka Riley's uncle Joshua returned and Maya wiggled her at Riley before taking her leave.

"That-!" Riley gasped, then began laughing.

"Hey, at least I got my moment," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Riley affirmed, grinning widely. "You did." And they kissed once more, just for the fun of it.

**Madeline: I love Rucas...so...much...*bursts into tears***

**Riley: *leans over to Lucas, whispering* What's Rucas?**

**Lucas: No idea.**

**Maya: Review, favorite, but don't follow!**

**Lucas: Why not?**

**Maya: Cuz it's a one-shot, Ranger Rick.**

**Farkle: Madeline will be posting more Girl Meets World fics soon, so stay tuned!**

**Madeline: Bye!**

_**Madeline, Riley, Lucas, Maya and Farkle**_


End file.
